Living For
by SoulEaterIsLIFE
Summary: Maka has been ingoring everyone the entire week, and Soul and friends are beginning to worry...SoMa with other parings! Sorry 4 short summary!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, If I did, Soul and Maka would be kissing a lot…and other things

Chapter One

She just wanted everything to stop.

She didn't want to do this anymore. She had enough of this bullshit. The fighting, the killing, the murder,_ the blood. _It made her nose wrinkle and flashes of a black piano cross her mind. Keys being beaten, and drowned by colorless liquid. Images of a little red speck with something that looked like horns entered her vision every fight she gotten into since Crona. But it was too blurry to see. Not that she could anyway, the _blood _would prevent her from seeing.

She faintly remembers when she could kill a kishin and not have a problem with it. Then she would start to wonder what the kishin's life had been like before it became evil. What if it had a family? Would they worry? Do they have children? What if their looking for it right now?

That's when she began to feel guilty with every mission she took. When a card was taken down form the bored f missions, she once again thought about the poor hunted kishin's family.

Every kishin she killed…

Another father, mother, brother, or sister's life was taken away from their loved ones.

She became just a _bit_ depressed. She wouldn't admit it though; too bad her so called _friends_ were already on to her.

"Maka?" A fragile voice broke through her inner thoughts and directed her attention to the black haired beaut beside her. "Is there something wrong?" Maka was able to put up a fake smile just good enough for Tsubaki to not suspect anything. "No way! I'm fine Tsubaki! I'm just a little tired" Unsatisfied, yet knowing she's unable to pry any farther, the chain weapon nodded and turned away.

The meister sighed and glanced towards the basketball court, where Kid, Black*Star and Soul were trying to defeat each other in a 'basket to the death'.

Soul was trying to avoid Black*Star and pass to Kid; and failing. Black*Star snatched the ball out of the weapon's grasp and flung it to the net. Direct shot. While the two losers moaned in defeat, the ninja proclaimed that 'I AM THE GOD OF BASKET BALL' and 'PUNY WEAKINGS SHALL NOT SURPASS ME' and other crap he was known for shouting.

Meanwhile, Maka was thinking about her partner, Soul. Did he ever wonder how kishin's lives were? Does he think about the kishin's family? What about how when they kill they kill another person's love?

Maka shook her head, erasing the thoughts from her mind.

….

Soul sighed and stepped into their apartment, his meister following him closely behind. "Phew, man, I can't believe that blueberry beat us in basketball again, _and_ he made us buy his dinner. Well, Kid bought it anyway…I didn't have any cash…" Not hearing a response from her, he turned to see sorrow filled eyes and frown.

Soul narrowed his eyes and advanced on Maka. "Hey, you seem down… what; did ya catch your bastard father with another woman again?" He waited three seconds, than crouched down to midget height, clutched his skull and waited.

_No Maka-Chop?_

He confusedly looked up and was greeted by a fake smile.

Maka smiled at him and walked into her room, locking the door. Leaving a very confused and slightly pissed off albino weapon in her living room. Sitting up and staring at where she had disappeared, he couldn't help but wonder; _what the fuck just happened?_

Not once,_ EVER_, had Maka let him get away with something like that. He would know. He has said a lot of things to her just to make her mad, to check if everything was okay. But Maka had NEVER let him slide for as something as harsh as mocking her because of her papa. But then why did she just leave him here in the middle of confusion, and walk casually into her room as if he had said nothing at all.

Now, he knew something was wrong.

Then it all added up. He had seen slight changes in her behavior since last week, but he didn't suspect anything back then. He should have known better, Maka was very good at hiding her emotions. When she started changing her behavior, she became more gentle, soft and even apologized for hitting him on the head with a twelve inch thick dictionary a couple of times.

Unable to make sense of anything that had happened in the last ten minutes, Soul stumbled to his room and fell asleep.

….

Tsubaki watched the scythe meister and weapon closely on their way to class. Currently, Black*Star and Soul were just talking about an upcoming basketball game, completely unaware of the sapphire eyes watching their every movement. Then those eyes flicked to Maka who, of course, was reading some kind of new book she had gotten on the weekend.

The chain sighed and directed her gaze to the floor and her feet as they led her to class. What was she to do? She knew something was troubling her friend but she was too afraid and embarrassed to ask. Besides, Maka would refuse to tell her anyway, and come to think of it, she would deny having a problem in the first place.

But she just can't let her suffer like this, can she? No! Tsubaki was determined to find out what was wrong with the meister, and no, she wasn't talking about the messed up Black*Star.

As she sat down, she then noticed Liz also keeping watch on the two.

"Those two are acting weird, aren't they?" Liz spoke dumbly. She was leaning over a whole row to talk to the chain weapon, good thing that they and their little group were the only one in class currently. Tsubaki nodded and frowned. The two girl's blue orbs were fixed on no other than Maka and Soul.

Liz's eyebrows furrowed. "Then we gotta do something! We can't just sit here like dead fish and wait for the problem to fix itself!" She whispered, making sure that the others couldn't hear her. Tsubaki directed her attention back to the partner pair nodded. Maka was completely ignoring her weapon, reading away. Soul was _trying_ to have an everyday conversation with his buddy, but he looked over once every minute or so with a worried look in his eyes.

Tsubaki turned back to the gun weapon and spoke, with such a soft tone Liz could _just barely_ hear her. "I think Soul has noticed the change in Maka-Chan's behavior as well…" "Ha, no kidding..." Liz replied, almost laughing. "Don't you think he noticed something was wrong when Maka apologized for chopping' him the other day?" She faintly remembers training, a certain albino shouting 'Tiny-tits' to his meister, a Maka-Chop, than an apology flow past Maka's lips.

Liz sighed and pointed her perfectly filed nails towards Soul. "As hard as it is to believe, I sort of know it's not his fault. I mean, Maka has been mostly ignoring _all_ of us, so either we ALL did something wrong or something's going on in Maka's tight little head of her's…."

"Alright, class has begun…"

They had been so busy worrying about the albino and bookworm that they didn't seem to notice the room fill with loads of students.

….

Death The Kid stormed furiously through Shibusens hallways. His footsteps left holes in the tile and he pushed poor defenseless students into walls as he made his way towards the Academy's _bathroom._

_The GIRL'S bathroom…_

'My GOD… cant Patty listen to me for once and do as I say! All I want her to do is to fold all the toilet paper in the girl's bathroom into symmetrical folds! And she does THIS? Ugh, I just cannot believe that she had said that she had thrown it all over the restroom! Why I…' He marched straight through the bathroom doors and sighed

Everything was fine…there was no toilet paper everywhere.

_But there were a bunch of Shibusens student girls…_

He received many beatings to the head, face, neck, arms, torso, legs and _groin_, before they were all chased away by non-other than Patty Thompson. Kid rubbed his pounding head before looking up to lock stares with the person who just saved him from a _horrifying_ death.

"Patty! What is the meaning of this?" Even with his head hurting and his vision blurring, he could very well see one of his weapons standing over his beaten form. "Heheheheheheh Sis wants to see you Kid-Kun~…." Patty's bubbly voiced made his head hurt even worse.

"Tell her I'm busy _nursing my wounds_ Patty…" "Actually, I'm right behind you." With a painful twist of the neck, Amber eyes met sapphire. Liz stood confidently over her meister and looked at him with amusement. "They got you good…Didn't they Kid?" Kid only coughed and attempted to stand up. "We need to talk, Kid" "What about? And why here of all places? AND WHY DID YOU LET THOSE YOUNG WOMAN ABUSE ME IN SUCH AN UNSYMMETRICAL MANNER?" "Now, Kid. I can only take one question at a time." Patty ran up to stand beside her sister and giggled at the tiny meltdown her 'Funny-wuny meister' had just had.

"It's about Maka-Chan; you've noticed her acting weird right Kid-kun?" Shinigami's son stood straight up perfectly and blinked. "Yes, it seems as though Maka had been ignoring Soul, as much as she has been ignoring the rest of us." The older gun's face looked impressed. "Sharp eye…" "It comes with being a Shinigami"

Liz nodded and proceeds with her point. "Anyway, we have to do something, everyone has noticed. Tsubaki, Patty, Me, You…and even that thick headed Soul. Tsubaki is probably explaining everything to Black*Star as we speak. We're all gonna pitch in and try and help her, that _includes you_ mister 'I need everything in the world to be perfect'!"

Kid's eyes went white and he pointed at his weapons or more likely their chests. "YOU'RE JUST JEALOS BECAUSE PATTY'S BOOBS ARE MORE SYMMETRICAL THAN YOURS"

He was once again being beaten to death by a girl that_ was his WEAPON_

….

Black*Star leaned against the corner outside of Deathbucks, accompanying him were no other than the rest of Spartoi, minus Maka and Soul of course. He held the steaming cub of coffee in his hand as Tsubaki and Patty talked about their plans to help their friend, sipping the hot liquid; he was actually being quiet for once.

Kid handed each of them a piece of paper with a job on it. Everyone had a different job, and everyone had to keep to their job at all cost.

Death the Kid: Try and use his 'Shinigami charm' to weeze any information out of Maka that is somehow related to her problem.

Liz: Watch Soul and Maka and note any new changes in behavior.

Patty: Make sure everyone is to stay to their jobs.

Black*Star: See if-_**RIIIIIPPPPPPPPP**_

The rest of Spartoi stared at the blunette ninja, who was now ripping up the very clear instructions he was given. Once the paper was nothing but tiny small pieces of paper that anyone could barely see, Black*Star let him fall to the ground and let them be swept away by the wind.

"BLACK*STAR YOU IDOIT IT TOO ME A LONG TIME TO WRITE EVERYTHING ON THERE SYMMETRICAL!" Kid lunged a little too dramatically at his throat, but was tackled by Patty before he could reach his target. Black*Star looked like he could laugh.

"Really Kid…Didn't you see it before? Didn't Soul tell you? Then again…I'm not surprised he only told a god like me!" Black*Star laughed with victory that seemed to come from nowhere.

Kid looked a little confused, while the girls just looked like they were about to blow, except for Patty, who was giggling her little blonde head off.

"I know how we can cheer them both rights up" The ninja stuck his thumb in the air and his comrades leaned in for dramatic effect….

"We hook'em up together!"

EH?

Black*Star was surrounded by confused stares and wasted frowns.

"Oh yeah you don't know….do you"

Tsubaki dumbly shook her head.

"Souls in love with Maka"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, If I did, Soul and Maka would be kissing a lot….and other things

Chapter Two

Maka slowly awoke to light flooding her room from her window and into her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Stretching, she took a glance towards the clock and stepped out of bed. Confused, she did a double take, shocked to see the numbers on her digital clock.

7:48

Oh My God….

It took all of her self-control not to scream her head off and wake every single living being in her apartment building. She felt like she was having a heart attack. She got up and pushed the window curtains aside to see if she was just hallucinating. It was bright outside, and people were already down below busily making their way to work or home. The meister stood in disbelief for a second, then snapped out of her daze.

Soul, she thought. Why didn't he wake her up? She made a beeline for his room and knocked on the door. No answer. Opening the door, she was greeted by the sight of a sleeping scythe and unfinished homework stuck to his desk. _Idiot…_She walked over to his bed, his back facing her.

"Soul…"

Nothing

"Um, Soul?"

He twitched.

"Soul! Wake up!"

Moan…

"…..MAKA-CHOP!"

"….THE HELL?"

Soul was rudely awakened thanks to a book to the brain. He moaned and turned over to lay on his side, glaring at Maka with all the rage that had. She stiffened and looked away, a little alarmed. Then, she took his glare head on and returned one of her own.

"Soul!"

"What?"

"We're gonna be late for school!"

"…..EH?"

"I said we're gonna be late for school!"

With that said, Maka ran full speed out of her weapons room and into her own. She threw on her everyday outfit, from the tie to the boots, then marched into the kitchen and pulled out an box of cereal. After stuffing her face with frosted flakes, she dared a look at the clock.

7:56

Maka sighed. There was no way they would make it on time, but as long as she wasn't counted absent it'd be fine. Sure she's been late before but never absent, I mean, really. Maka Albarn? Absent? Please, as if. She vowed to _never_ be absent. _NEVER_.

She picked up her dirty bowl and set it in the sink. She mad a u-turned and was confronted by a smiling Soul, black T-shirt, sneakers and jeans the only thing he had on. "Soul! What are you doing? We have to get ready-"She was stopped short when he burst out laughing. Soul's laughter died to a chuckle as he wiped a tear from his eye. He stopped completely the second he saw her confused face.

He pointed to the calendar to the far side of their living room/ kitchen. There hung a very old and worn out calendar, with lots of circles and X's on dates written with Maka's handwriting saying 'TEST'

Maka's eyes widened when she caught sight of todays date.

_Saturday?_

She slumped back into the chair and started dumbly at the red marks. Soul was trying to hold all laughter in at this point, seeing as his Smart, Book wormed meister couldn't even get the dates right. He had to admit though; it was fun seeing her run through the halls wearing only a lacy night gown half the time before she changed into that dull school girl outfit.

He walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her back. "Geez…" He moaned "Why do you have to make my morning so hectic? You're a lot of work, aren't ya?" She sat up strait and glared. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Idiotic!" He let out a sigh. "Maybe because you woke me up by slamming a freakin' book in my head?" She only snorted and turned away.

Soul got up and ran a hand through his shocking white hair. He took a glance towards the clock and smiled. It was only 8:06. "Hey" "What?" Her tone came out a little harsh, he suspected it was the fact she had woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. "How about you go change into some weekend clothes and I'll make us some grub? Sound good?" Maka was taken back

"_You're_ gonna _cook? _Soul, you can't even boil WATER and you expect me to let you cook breakfast? Are you sure you're not still half asleep or something?" Soul snarled, that was a little offensive, woman. "Just go…" "…..Fine" Well, at least she wasn't as gloomy as before.

Maka walked into her room and disappeared from Soul's sight. Once the albino made sure she was gone, he whipped out pancake batter and a frying pan. Flipping the pancakes, his thoughts traveled back to two days ago…

_Soul sighed and stepped into their apartment, his meister following him closely behind. "Phew, man, I can't believe that blueberry beat us in basketball again, and he made us buy his dinner. Well, Kid bought it anyway…I didn't have any cash…" Not hearing a response from her, he turned to see sorrow filled eyes and frown._

_Soul narrowed his eyes and advanced on Maka. "Hey, you seem down… what; did ya catch your bastard father with another woman again?" He waited three seconds, than crouched down to dwarf height, clutched his skull and waited._

_No Maka-Chop?_

_He confusedly looked up and was greeted by a fake smile._

_Maka smiled at him and walked into her room, locking the door. Leaving a very confused and slightly pissed off albino weapon in her living room. Sitting up and staring at where she had disappeared, he couldn't help but wonder; what the fuck just happened?_

_Not once, EVER, had Maka let him get away with something like that. He would know. He has said a lot of things to her just to make her mad, to check if everything was okay. But Maka had NEVER let him slide for as something as harsh as mocking her because of her papa. But then why did she just leave him here in the middle of confusion, and walk casually into her room as if he had said nothing at all._

_Now, he knew something was wrong._

_It all added up. He had seen slight changes in her behavior since last week, but he didn't suspect anything back then. He should have known better, Maka was very good at hiding her emotions. When she started changing her behavior, she became more gentle, soft and even apologized for hitting him on the head with a twelve inch thick dictionary a couple of times._

_Unable to make sense of anything that had happened in the last ten minutes, Soul stumbled to his room and fell asleep._

Soul yelped when he felt a sharp pain on his right hand. He looked down and saw burnt flesh. He narrowed his eyes and eyed the skin.

"Soul?"

He turned to answer Maka's voice, seeing her in the doorway. Maka changed into green skirt and a shirt, saying 'Just like You and Me'. Her sneakers scrubbed up against the floor as she walked over to him. She took his burnt hand in her's and looked him straight in the eye. "Soul, where's the first aid kit?" Said albino pointed his good hand to the cabinet in the corner.

With a nod, she opened the cabinet and plucked out the first aid. Taking out the bandages, she eyed his burn and snorted, causing Soul to cough in reply. "Whats so funny?" "Huh? Oh…Nothing" She took his and he hissed. She muttered an apology, not looking him in the eye. They didn't talk while she was wrapping his hand. She didn't see the need to, and he just wanted her to finish.

"There, all done…" Maka let his hand drop to the side and turned her eyes to the stove.

"Soul…Their burning…"

"Huh?"

"The pancakes Soul…"

"…SHIT"

He made a beeline for the pan and yanked it off the hot surface. Staring at the contents in the metal, he fairly noted that it was a high possibility that they wouldn't be having breakfast that morning.

Soul sighed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "How about we just go out to eat?" A moment of hesitation passed before he received a nodding reply. The albino walked into the living room, meister following, and picked up the skull shaped phone sitting on their coffee table. He was about to dial a number when he caught his partner's glare.

"What?"

"…Nothing"

Soul raised his eyebrows and Maka stiffened.

"….I just wanted to talk to you about…something…never mind"

With that, she stumbled into the hallway and hide inside her room or the 'Library' as Soul likes to call it. His eyebrows lowered and a concerned look crossed his face. Then, he dialed the number and lifted the phone to his ear.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ri-"Yo Soul! My man! Whats up?"_

Soul fidgeted and answered back quickly. "Hey Black*Star, Wanna see if you and Tsubaki can come out for brunch with me and Maka? Tried to make pancakes, and, you know how the rest goes…"

"_Dude! You tried to make breakfast? You want to poison us all? Or do you want to do it so you can impress your __**meister**__…?"_

Soul growled and was thankful for the loud slap he had heard on the caller's line. Tsubaki was listening, he suspected.

"_Ugh fine, we're gonna go…" Black*Star mumbled "See ya in a half an hour"_

"Right, later"

He put down the skull back into its place on the coffee table and walked into the hallway. Knocking on the wood door, Soul yelled "C'mon! We're gonna go hang with Black*Star and Tsubaki at Death Bucks, and if you don't hurry up, I'm gonna leave without yo-" He was cut short thanks to her door slamming him in the face as she walked calmly out.

Maka was standing over her weapon and looking at him coldly. He tried to pick himself up but fell back down on his rear. "Something wrong?" Her voice spoke, and Soul looked up to meet green fire.

Mood swings, she was having mood swings all the time. When she woke him up this morning she was hyped up and energetic. Then she got all angry and silent between the times where he broke the date to her and hurt himself. Now, she was cold and harsh, acting like a total bitch. Since this has been going on for about two weeks, Soul was pretty sure that she wasn't on her…_monthly_.

Sighing, the scythe finally and successfully got up and breezed past Maka into their half kitchen half living room. He plopped down on the couch and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. "Hey, go get ready;" He opened one eye to look at the clock…9:16 "We gotta meet with the others in about ten minutes"

"You Asshole! I am ready!"

Soul laughed

"Sure don't look like it"

Wrong move

"MAKA_CHOP!"

"FUCK-"

Maka flipped through the pages of her 'out of thin air' book, paying no attention to the words, her eyes were set on the suffering albino on the floor. "No cussing in this apartment, Soul" She raised the book and he cringed. "Unless you want another beat down" She threatened hard.

He was about to retort when, he decided, that he wanted to keep his life.

Soul stood up and took Maka's cold stare full on, like she had did his this morning, and yanked his jacket off of the coat hook. "**Let's go**" He mumbled darkly. Anymore mood swings today and he just might run away with _Excalibur_.

Sliding the black and yellow jacket on, he grabbed the front door handle and gave a longing glance towards his meister. Catching the hint, Maka pulled on her black hoodie, and followed Soul out the door.

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG *gets eaten***


End file.
